


Quinjet of Love

by Mossyrock



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, cap-ironman bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a moment on the quinjet that leads to a lot of soul searching and thinking for the two men. They eventually work it out.<br/>Basically just mutual pining porn. </p><p>Picture of the quinjet fill for my bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinjet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. I instantly had the idea for every other prompt in my bingo line, but this one was like pulling teeth. The idea was vague and I have no idea how it ended up so much longer than my other, better ideas. I just don't know. Every word was forced out of me, because I never finish a challenge and I wanted bingo damnit.  
> I'm not happy with it, but I didn't know what else to do, so here it is. Please, please read and feel more than free to comment and tell me what to change, because learning is good.

Another day, another fight. It might have been monotonous, except that they were the Avengers and their life was far from boring. Even the most mundane of days was wild when you lived with a group of insanely weird superheroes.

Tony and Steve had reported back to SHIELD with the others to debrief as usual after every potentially world ending adventure. Fury always liked to yell at them, regardless of how successfully they completed the mission. It seemed to be his favourite hobby.

However, this time they got off easy, Fury releasing them after only 20 minutes of chastising. Tony and Steve knew better than to stick around just in case he changed his mind, so they were leaving the other Avengers to fend for themselves on the Helicarrier and heading back to the tower alone in the Quinjet.

Clint and Natasha needed to do secret spy things, Bruce was availing himself of the SHIELD labs and Thor was off in space somewhere chasing his brother or stones or something. No one was quite sure and none of them really wanted to ask, lest he become too emotional about his “poor misguided brother” and no one wanted to deal with an emotionally crippled god.  They all had enough of their own issues to contend with, thanks very much.

Tony took the wheel, launching off the Helicarrier into mid-air, heading towards the tower. It was getting dark and the tower was lit up like a beacon calling their tired bodies back home. Since it was the middle of summer, it must have been getting late, because the sun was setting in the distance, casting pastel pinks and purples across the cityscape.

"J, take the wheel, would ya?" Tony asked after he'd straightened the plane out. It'd been a particularly long fight and he was too sleepy to pilot, even the 15 minutes it would take to get them home.

“Of course, sir,” Came the reply.

Tony stretched as much as he was able in the suit and wandered towards the Captain, who was sat in the rear of the jet, head back and eyes closed. The cowl was pushed back, setting his golden hair askew, but he was still in the Cap uniform. He had a smudge of soot on his cheek, left over unnoticed from the battle. He looked exhausted.

Steve stirred and looked up as Tony's repulsor boots clunked along the metal flooring and he slumped across from the other man. Tony let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, savouring the silence as they flew towards home.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable out of the suit?" Steve broke the silence, startling Tony.

"You tryna get me naked, Cap?" Tony tried to give a lascivious grin, but he was far too drained to pull it off. Try as he might, Steve couldn’t help the hopeful thump of his heart that Tony might actually be serious this time. But now didn’t seem the time for that sort of conversation - not that any time really did seem right for ruining the best friendship he’d had since the 1940’s over unrequited feelings - so he shrugged it off, as he usual. Routine was good, right?

"No. Just seems like sitting around in a metal suit wouldn't be the most comfortable way to relax."

"A guy can't just wear his best suit for no reason, other than to impress?" Tony was flirting to avoid something he didn’t want to talk about. Steve knew his friend too well to fall for it. His avoidance always just incited Steve’s stubborn streak. No wonder they hadn’t gotten along at first.

"Sure he can. He's just never done it before, and it seems like a weird time to start."

"You'd be surprised. I make these babies pretty damn comfy." He gestured to the suit, before lifting his arm as if flexing his muscles. The action was coupled with a metallic screech. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn’t dare give Tony the satisfaction of reacting to his showing off. He didn’t need more incentive to do it more often, a fact the other Avengers could well attest to.

"Iron is comfortable?" Steve’s eyebrow flew up and stayed there, provoking Tony to fight.

"It's not iron. It's actually a gold and titanium alloy, which allows it to be powerful but extremely strong and flexible. It can take up to…” Tony started to rant.

"Tony, take off the suit." Cap cut him off, knowing that if he let him, Tony would go on for hours about every single one of the suits features and new upgrades he was planning.

"No." Tony avoided his eyes and ever so slightly pouted. Steve thought it was adorable, but didn’t allow it to distract him from his goal.

"It's jammed, isn't it?" Tony shuffled around in his seat, looking a little like a petulant child. The armour was obviously digging in somewhere, making him uncomfortable.

"No... Maybe?” Tony finally relented.

"Need a hand?" Steve stared at him as Tony weighed the options up in his mind. Deny the obvious or accept the help? Neither was an attractive option as far as Tony could see. Steve continued to stare at him, unwavering, knowing that he would eventually yield, if just to avoid Steve’s prodding.

"Yes." Tony pouted his surprisingly full red lips even more, riling Steve up - in more ways than one.

"Come here." Steve said, trying to fight the fondness which had snuck unwelcome into his tone. He stood and stopped a few feet in front of the other man.

Tony got up with another squeal of parts and met him in the middle of the jet, from where they could see the lights from outside the window flashing and receding, casting shadows as they flew past the lit up skyscrapers.

"How do I get it off?" Steve asked. Tony narrowly avoided making yet another dirty joke about getting him off. It was just reflex at this point to flirt and joke with Steve. He’d long since stopped responding or reacting in any way, but it was a habit that Tony was loath to give up.

"There's two buttons on the side of the chest plate. You have to push them in simultaneously and pull the chest plate forwards. It's a little bent though, took a few hits, so you might have to pull extra hard to get it off." Tony ignored the unintended innuendo again. An angered Cap wasn’t going to help the delicate operation of ridding Tony of his armour. Besides, angry Cap was surprisingly sexy and Tony didn’t need that reaction showing when the crotch piece finally came off.

Steve grabbed the panel and at Tony’s nod, pulled as hard as he thought necessary, but the metal still wouldn't budge.

"You call yourself a super soldier? Put your massive muscles into it."

Just for that comment, Steve pulled again, suddenly and with more force than was strictly required. Tony hadn't had a chance to brace himself, resulting in the Captain suddenly having his arms full of Tony, who had stumbled and caught himself against the other man, palms of his gauntlets wrapped around his biceps and the men chest to chest. The armour was still between them, having refused to budge, even against the super strength, since most of the strength had transferred into pulling Tony forwards.

The smacking of metal against his chest had winded Steve a little. It didn’t help that with Tony still in his armour, he was the same height as Steve, causing the men to be eye to eye, barely an inch apart. He gasped in air like he’d been running a marathon.

"Give a guy some warning before sweeping them off their feet, would you?" Tony said in the same joking tone as before. But his laughter soon died as his eyes flicked up, meeting those of the flustered soldier.

Steve's cheeks felt like they were on fire and his eyes had zoned in on Tony's lips when he'd begun to speak. His eyes jerked back up to meet Tony's, but Tony didn't miss the movement, nor the implication. It was easy to ignore the longing when you’d lived with it day after day for as long as they had, so much that it just became background noise, an immutable fact of existence. But today the exhaustion had lowered their defences around each other and Steve had let himself slip.

Neither man moved or spoke for brief milliseconds that felt like hours. Neither pulled away, eyes searching the others' for any sign of what to do, how to act, how to feel.

The armour suddenly felt suffocating for Tony, desperate to feel Steve against him, without the hindrance of the bulky metal. He knew the other man's temperature was high to maintain his insane metabolism and he wanted to feel the heat against him, heat he knew from the friendly pats on the back, casual shoulder grabs and handshakes they’d shared in the past.

Steve was panicking, suddenly very aware of how dangerous this situation was. One wrong move and they'd be back to square one. Or worse. He'd either make an unwanted overture or unknowingly reject the man he desperately wanted. But he could also make the right move and ignore this or finally get everything he wanted with Tony. The four options swirled in his head. He could see something in Tony's eyes that stopped him from pulling away. But it wasn't enough to make him close that gap either. 

Unconsciously, both had begun to drift forwards, noses barely half an inch apart now. Steve licked his lips in nervous anticipation. Tony’s pulse shot up like a repulsor fuelled rocket.

"Sir, we're approaching the tower. I suggest you take the wheel again," JARVIS suddenly spoke, sending the men reeling away from each other. The AI sounded apologetic. And somewhat frustrated. But not nearly as frustrated as Tony felt. He’d have to have a long cold shower tonight.

Tony mumbled something that neither man understood as he made his way back to the pilot seat. Both men were left cursing themselves and their feelings, which unbeknownst to the other man were running riot.

Tony wanted to curse himself for not installing JARVIS as more than the auto pilot. If he could have landed the plane, Tony wouldn't have needed to leave Steve's arms. But what would’ve happened if he’d stayed there? Tony wasn't convinced that he wanted to find out.

Tony piloted the plane in silence, not looking back, even though he felt Steve’s presence like a spectre over his left shoulder. He couldn’t make a serious play for Steve. Sure, he flirted with everyone. But when it came to flirting with feelings, Tony was like a clam that’d glued its shell shut and hidden under a rock. Take Pepper for instance. Once he’d finally realised he loved her, he acted like a moron and he’d known her for 7 years at that point. Flirting for a one night stand was a whole different kettle of fish and what was with all the sea creature references in his head right now?

Flirting with Steve had always been harmless and baseless, surely. He hadn’t returned his feelings, had he? Besides, was Steve even gay? Tony didn’t think so, disregarding the last 2 minutes of course.

Either way he couldn’t be good enough for Steve and he wouldn’t ruin their friendship for meaningless sex. Minus the meaningless part. It’d never be meaningless where Steve was involved. Too many daddy issues, plus Steve’s all round perfectness and he was well and truly invested.

He might be a genius, but it couldn’t be said that he was always logical. Most of his inventions only worked because he disregarded logic altogether. But feelings needed logic, because otherwise Tony was lost. He’d never understood them and that frustrated him.

But he was decided. He would pretend nothing had ever happened and ignore any feelings he might have. Just another day, another denial. Nothing new there.

Like Tony, Steve was trying to rein in his thoughts and reaction to having Tony so close, literally and metaphorically.  He had stayed frozen in his position in the back of the jet, staring at the flickering lights out the front windshield.

The cat was out of the bag in style, but apparently Steve wasn’t alone in his hiding of felines in hessian sacks. Tony had leaned forward too, right? That meant that in at least the physical sense, Tony was interested. And they were friends. Best friends, even. That had to mean that they were compatible personality wise.

What was there to lose? Only everything he’d found for himself in this new century. But Steve had never been afraid of risks. He’d let an old German guy pump him full of some unknown substance that had turned him into a super-strength, muscle-bound fighting machine. After that, having your heart on the line was only… the single most terrifying thing ever. Rejection hurt no matter which way you sliced it, but that was no big deal. Not compared to never knowing, never trying to be happy. He’d lost too many people to not take the chance.

By the time they’d landed, both men had resolved themselves to their respective plans of action. Steve marched out of the jet like he was marching into battle. Tony watched him leave, relieved that Steve hadn’t wanted to talk about it, yet strangely disappointed. Had Steve regretted it? Was he going to run from Tony now?

Steve hadn’t actually gone far. He’d simply walked inside to get a drink of water, waiting for Tony in the kitchen, since he’d have to pass by this way to get to his workshop. Steve lay in wait while Tony dawdled, powering down the jet.

Tony wandered off the plane, still lost in thought and into the living area before spotting Steve and noting his determined face. But no one could match Steve’s stubborn like Tony could, so he resolutely kept walking.

“You’re still stuck in your armour.” Steve broke the silence again. Tony stopped and gave him his best unimpressed stare. How dare he break the unspoken contract of never speaking of this again?

“I know that, Capparoo. JARVIS can get it off me in the shop.” He went to keep walking, but Steve wasn’t giving up that easily and Tony knew it.

“With electric saws and other power tools?” The disapproval was dripping from every syllable and as many times as Tony had heard it, he never failed to feel guilty. It was some crazy Pavlovian reflex or something.

“Yes. That’s how we work down there. Even I’m not stupid or genius enough to be able to make these suits without power tools.”

“I’d feel a lot safer if you’d let me help you. I’ll give you plenty of warning this time.” Tony turned to look at him. He look sincere, as usual. He looked like he was being a hundred percent honest and trustworthy, so naturally Tony didn’t trust it.

“It’s fine, Cap. I can handle it. I’ve done this stuff a million times.” He shrugged and took another step towards the door.

“As your co-leader and friend I’m asking you to please let me help you.” Tony made the mistake of looking into his big blue eyes which were currently pleading for him to comply. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But I’m doing this under protest.”

Steve smiled indulgently like he knew that Tony was lying, which was impossible because Tony was a world class liar. He’d been trained since birth.

They shuffled into the middle of the living room. Steve reached out to take the armour back into his hands, slowly and cautiously, allowing Tony plenty of time and space to retreat if he needed. Tony sighed at the condescension and let Steve lift his arms to get at the armour better.

After a few beats, Steve asked, “So... How did you manage to do this to yourself?” while examining the suit and pointedly not making eye contact.

Couldn’t the Captain just stand in silence for a few seconds? He was almost as bad as Tony, who refused to work in silence, even if it meant talking to himself or the bots.

“I took a couple of hits. Nothing too bad.” He wanted to shrug it off, but having his arms up meant that he couldn’t. Instead, he made his tone as flippant as possible. He heard Steve huff either a sigh or a laugh, he wasn’t sure which since he didn’t want to risk looking down at Steve, who was so close and still bent examining the manual disassembling mechanism.

“Your armour usually takes more of a beating than it did today and doesn’t bend. Doombots didn’t get the best of you, did they?” Steve sounded amused, so Tony assumed that it had been a laugh.

“It’s a new version I’m working on. It wasn’t exactly battle ready. But I was wearing it when the alarm went off. It seemed easiest to just stay in it.” Steve abruptly stood again and took a step back to give him a disapproving look. Tony’s smirk dissolved as Steve crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow in his sassiest way.

Tony held out for a few seconds before caving and assuring Steve, “But it did its job. I’m not injured at all.”

“You’d better not be.” Steve gave him a serious look again, before bending back down. Tony’s heart thumped at the sincerity and genuine care that he’d seen in Steve’s face.

“Alright. Brace yourself.” Steve said, snapping Tony back to the present. Tony hummed an assent, prompting Steve to pull.

The armour popped apart with a metallic screech and an exaggerated groan of effort from Steve. Tony breathed a sigh of relief at finally being free and the prospect of getting away from any more potentially awkward situations.

Steve quickly backed off after he’d wrenched the chest panel free. He looked over Tony quickly to make sure he wasn’t injured and gave Tony a little grin when he saw that he wasn’t.

“Need any more help?” He gestured at the rest of Tony’s armour.

“No. The rest is simple. JARVIS and I can handle it, right J?”

“Yes indeed, sir.” JARVIS sounded weary as Tony’s shit eating grin took over his face at the prospect of walking away scot free.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Tony was acting entirely too smug. Steve simply sighed and let it go.

“Good. Just work on making the new armour battle ready before working on the aesthetics, alright?”

“Yes, Capsicle.” The ‘yes, mum’ tone was in full force. Steve handed Tony the chest plate and Tony turned to make good his escape.

He thought he’d gotten away with it. But he only got a few feet before Steve stopped him again, having plucked up all his courage.

“Tony?”

Tony didn’t turn at the sound of his name, but he did pause, shoulders visibly tensed. His face was scrunched, eyes closed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Steve took a deep breath and plunged in. “Tony, let's have dinner.” He watched Tony’s back for any reaction to his words.

Tony didn’t know how to react. On the one hand, he’d been prepared for a lecture. On the other, he knew that Steve had felt the same since that moment on the jet. And Steve wasn’t of the disposition to let something sit in the back of his mind for too long. He was a ‘confront-things-head-on’ type. Tony was the ‘avoid-and-deflect-until-they-get-frustrated-and-give-up’ type. Which was why this could only end badly for everyone involved.

“The others might be back soon. We should wait for them.” He tried, hopefully. Still not turning back to face him.

“No, Tony. We should have dinner now. Together,” Steve’s voice had drifted towards his command voice, but it was all an act. He was braced to be rejected, but he wasn’t going to let it show.

Meanwhile, Tony knew what that voice did to him. So many briefings trying not to let exactly how that bossy tone affected him show. He was so taken aback by the fact that Steve might actually want this that he only answered, “Together?” His voice was so surprised and timid in a way Steve had never expected to hear from Tony Stark.

“Just the two of us.” He clarified, unless Tony had somehow misunderstood his proposition.

“The two of us?” Tony had now turned back to face Steve. The sheer terror and shock on his face made Steve’s heart race even more. The butterflies in his stomach had turned to stones. But he was in this deep, so he may as well keep diving.

“Yes.” He said, nodding once definitively.

“You're crazy.” Tony looked at him like he had three heads.

“Quite possibly.” Steve shrugged. Being crazy was a necessity for the life they led and Steve was no stranger to weirdness. Maybe that was why he liked Tony so much.

“I'm crazy.” Tony said, a small, shy smile making its way onto his face as he took a clumsy step towards the Captain. Steve’s heart lurched at the sight and his hopes started to creep up again.

“Most definitely.” Steve beamed at Tony, dimples on display. It eliminated any arguments that Tony had to reject the invitation. So he gave up and gave in. He wanted it too badly to continue fighting it.

“Yes.” He grinned at the other man’s hopeful face.

“Yes?” Steve had to clarify, just in case. The optimism in his eyes was almost too much for Tony to look at. It was blinding.

“Yes.” Tony felt all his reservations fall away at the realisation that Steve was just as confused and terrified as he was.

“Good. I'll meet you in the kitchen in an hour?” Steve wanted to hug Tony and maybe finally finish that kiss that they had been so tantalisingly close to only ten minutes ago. But now wasn’t the time.

“Yes.” Tony shot Steve a smile with a hint of a smirk, as if he knew what Steve was thinking.

“Ok. I’ll cook something up for us while you get that suit off.” Tony wanted to make a joke about getting all his clothes off. He would have made the joke any other day, but right now he knew that everything had changed and he couldn’t afford to screw this up, though it was only a matter of time as far as he could see. Relationships and Tony didn’t mix.

“Yes.” Tony turned and headed towards the workshop.

A cry of “Be careful!” followed him down the hall.

The doors to the workshop opened as soon as he reached them. He looked incredibly dazed, but incredibly happy. JARVIS remained silent as he slumped onto his wheelie chair and span slowly, gazing into the distance.

“Yes? Yes. Yes… Yes?”

“Yes, sir?” JARVIS said, sounding amused, as he snapped Tony back to the present and out of his thoughts.

“I wasn’t talking to you, smarty pants.”

“My apologies, sir. I didn’t realise that you were talking to yourself. Shall I call a mental institution?” Tony knew that JARVIS was just bugging him, so he elected to ignore his attempts at humour.

“I said yes, didn’t I, J?”

“Yes, indeed you did, sir. Several times.”

“And Cap was definitely asking me out, wasn’t he? As in, not just two friends having dinner together like usual?” He’d picked up a screwdriver and was absently twirling it around to keep his hands busy.

“I believe, based on my previous observations of your interactions, that Captain Rogers was indeed intending to request a romantic dinner with you. His breathing and heart rate were both elevated.”

“Really?” The hopeful inflection was back and brought with it a cheesy grin. He felt like a kid in a candy store. As a 40-odd year old man, it was slightly embarrassing, but he didn’t care.

“Indeed. As were yours.”

“Yeah, I know, thanks J.” Tony simultaneously loved and hated that he’d created an AI as sarcastic and sharp as he was. It meant that he couldn’t get into too much of a funk, because JARVIS would be there to pull him out of it with a well-timed snarky comment, just like his namesake.

“My pleasure, sir. You know I live to serve,” His electronic voice was dripping with sarcasm, so much that Tony had to huff out a laugh at the ridiculousness that was his life. First, being asked out by Captain America and secondly, being sassed by the one and only working AI on the planet.

Before Tony could let himself descend into hysterics at the state of his existence, he stood and started removing the rest of his armour.

“Am I doing the right thing?” He asked, while staring at the broken chest plate he’d set by the bench, allowing himself the luxury of being entirely vulnerable.

“I am unable to answer that, as it is not within my scope of data and analysis. However, I believe the years you and the Captain have been friends have been the happiest I have ever seen you. Also, Captain Rogers is currently humming and preparing what I believe is your favourite meal.”

“He knows my favourite meal?”

“I believe you may have mentioned it to the team the first month they were living here.”

That had been over two years ago. Tony couldn’t help the bubble of happiness in his chest that threatened to overwhelm him at that. Steve knew his favourite meal and he was making it for their first date? He was going on a date with Captain America. He was going on a date with _Steve_. It was a surreal thought. Tony was still somewhat tentative about all of this, but when was Tony ever known for his great decision making?

Steve was indeed humming and dancing as he cooked their meal. He’d had a quick shower and had been in such a hurry that he had barely stopped to dry his hair, which was glistening and his skin was still pink from the heat of the water. Or maybe that’s just how Tony saw him as he wandered into the kitchen and stopped dead. The idea that Tony could make Steve act like a complete and utter goofball with happiness was terrifying and overpowering. Steve was still so young, ignoring his stint in ice, of course. Tony didn’t want to ruin him.

Steve did a dancing turn to grab a spoon from the centre counter and froze when he saw Tony standing in the doorway looking at him with an undecipherable look on his face. He smiled shyly at him and went back to cooking, hoping that Tony would snap back to reality and he hadn’t scared him off.

After about 5 seconds of silence, Steve cleared his throat and asked, “I’m making carbonara. I hope that’s ok. I asked JARVIS and he said you liked it.” The shy voice was totally at odds with the image that most people had of Captain America and Tony instantly thought back to the picture he’d seen of a skinny Steve Rogers before the serum. The desire to hug him was building and he pushed his earlier depressing thoughts aside. He’d agreed to this and it was everything he’d ever wanted.

Tony took a deep breath and smiled at the adorably beautiful man cooking him dinner. Luckily, Steve couldn’t see the love-struck expression, having his back turned and bent over the stove, so Tony let himself relax.

“You asked JARVIS, huh?” Tony asked, knowing full well that Steve had done no such thing. It sent another thrill through him to know he’d been important enough that Steve took notice of his preferences, even back when they hardly knew each other.

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind.” Steve waved it off as he stirred the sauce through the pasta and added some cheese.

“Not at all. What’s the use of having an AI if you can’t abuse it by asking stupid questions?” Both men were surprised when JARVIS stayed silent and the silence lengthened again.

Steve put the finishing touches on the pasta, motioned for Tony to take a seat at the square table and carried the two plates, plus a bottle of wine over to the table.

“Here. Hope it’s ok. I took an Italian cooking class last year.” Steve looked somewhat bashful at the admission, which Tony found intriguing. And with everything he found fascinating, he had to investigate.

“You made it from scratch?” He asked as Steve took the seat immediately to his left, on another side of the table, but still so close that Tony could smell the shampoo still drying in Steve’s hair.

“Yeah. I like being able to cook more than just toast, unlike some people.” Steve’s look was pointed, but not sharp, so Tony took it as the old dig that it was. They’d had that fight too many times to count and now it was just habit. That brought both of them back to the fact that although them dating was new, nothing else about this situation was.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Great even.” Steve gave another little bashful grin at Tony’s thanks as he placed the bowl in front of him. Tony gave him a small smile and dug in. Steve watched Tony take a bite and nod at him with an approving noise, before he started his own meal, content in the knowledge that it wasn’t horrible.

They both ate for a few seconds, before Tony felt the need to talk.

“So… Doom doesn’t know when to give up, does he? Either we respond or the 4 do and either way, he never wins. You’d think he’d have gotten a clue by now. But apparently not. Some super villain he is, huh? We could probably beat him in our sleep, you know?” Tony was babbling and doing his wild gesticulating he did when he got on a roll about something he was passionate about.

Steve just looked at him softly while he rambled. He wasn’t smiling, but Tony could tell that his eyes were sparkling like he was amused. When Steve didn’t reply, he added, “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. When Tony didn’t continue his rant, Steve could tell that he wasn’t relaxed, wasn’t comfortable, so he asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Why? I told you, Doombots can’t hurt me.” Tony’s smile was forced and brittle and it confirmed Steve’s worries.

“I didn’t mean physically. I’m sorry I bullied you into this…” He gestured between himself, Tony and the meals in front of them, “Us, thing. I should’ve realised that you’d have said something earlier if you were interested. I mean, you flirt, but it doesn’t have to mean anything. Maybe I was imagining things. If you want, we can ignore this ever happened.”

Tony was confused and didn’t know how to respond. Steve was apologising? He thought Tony didn’t want this? He was willing to let this go, after putting his heart on the line like that, risking so much?

Tony knew he could put an end to this right now. Steve was giving him a second chance to walk away, no harm, no foul, no mention of this again. Steve was as good as his word. If Tony backed out, it would never, ever be brought up again.

Tony was nearly tempted. But after the meal thing and seeing Steve so happy, Tony just couldn’t.

Of course, Tony disregarded the fact that Steve made him feel loved like he’d never felt before. To Tony, that played no part in his decision. Love was a luxury. Everything he wanted was to make Steve happy, which should have been clue enough to Tony that he was in this for real and far too deep to get out now.

Right next to him, Steve was putting his heart on the line again to make Tony comfortable. They were both too self-sacrificing to see that the other was also sacrificing their happiness for the other. For two such smart people, they were acting like complete morons. Two oblivious, pining idiots.

“That’s tempting, Steve,” Steve closed his mouth with an audible clack of teeth and he stared down at the meal he’d cooked with such love and prepared for the worst. “But you’ve got this all wrong. I...” He waved his hands around as he always did when illustrating a point, but in this case, the gestures were vague and confusing.

“You don’t have to make excuses or spare my feelings, Tony. I get it.” Steve was getting up and gathering his barely eaten meal, no longer hungry. He looked at Tony with a smile, but Tony could see that it was fake from a mile away. Steve never did like showing weakness. He could be bleeding to death and claim to be fine. Much like Tony.

“You don’t get it. You don’t have it. Let me give it to you.” Tony grabbed his arm desperately with a panicked look as he went to stand. He couldn't bear to let Steve walk away without explaining.

“What?” Steve stopped and tilted his head in confusion at the absolute nonsense that Tony had just spouted. Tony shook his head in reply and lightly pulled on his arm to get him to sit again. Steve fell back in the chair and waited for Tony to collect his scattered thoughts.

“I don’t even know. What I’m trying to say is that I may, just a little and don’t take this the wrong way, have a massive affection for you.” Tony winced at the fact he sounded like a pre-teen with his first crush. For a man in his forties, he sure had a way with expressing himself. Way to go, shitty childhood and stunted emotions.

“You have an affection for me? In what way?” Steve’s hopes had skyrocketed again and the emotional rollercoaster was making him dizzy. He just wanted to know the truth and be honest, so that they would finally understand each other. Even after knowing Tony for years and being such close friends, the man was still somewhat of a mystery. And Steve wanted to know him more than anything else.

“In the ‘I-want-to-kiss-you-all-the-time-and-hold-hands-and-be-sickeningly-sweet’ way. But I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” If Tony could give Steve a way out, he’d save him a lot of heartache. Tony’s heart would hurt like hell, but if it was Steve’s idea to back out, it would all be ok. Eventually.

“You would stop being interested in me if I asked you to?” Steve didn’t know what to make of that statement. He rested his head in his hands, mind reeling from the conflicting thoughts being thrown at it. He looked up in shock when Tony replied.

“I’d do anything you asked me to, Steve. I’d jump in front of a bullet, which in our line of work is more of a possibility than most.” Tony looked so earnest in a way that Steve had never seen before.

Steve decided that for once, maybe talking things through wasn’t the best way to get his point across. He stood up, startling Tony enough to make him jump in his seat. He grabbed Tony’s free hand, the one not still clutching his fork, and gently guided him up, until they were standing facing each other.

Tony looked up at Steve, with his beautiful eyes framed by longer eyelashes than any man had a right to possess, confusion almost palpable. Steve cradled his face, leant down to meet his eyes and pulled him forwards.

“Can’t you see that I’d do anything for you too?” He whispered, breath fluttering against Tony’s lips. Tony shivered and arousal shot through his veins.

“You would?” He whispered back, not wanting to break the mood, but needing to know. Once they knew what it was like to kiss the other, they knew they couldn’t go back to being friends.

“Of course I would.” Steve smiled at Tony before finally closing the gap. It was a quick, simple kiss, but both of them were breathless when they pulled back, startled at the sound of Tony's fork hitting the tiled floor. They grinned at each other, giddy and relieved, until Tony broke the silence and his face became serious.

“Then I have to ask you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, terrified of an answer he didn’t want. Not now that he finally had him.

“Kiss me again.” Tony stretching up on his tip toes to mumble against his mouth.

“Anything for you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Close Call (A Quinjet of Love Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649148) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna)




End file.
